Magical Love
by SecretRomance327
Summary: Hello us again we have decided to create a wonderful novel of mine and my friends life. Warning: Niall Horon from one direction has been included. There will be more chapters to come. If this story reaches 500 views or more we will make more fanfics. Hope you enjoy. Rated M for kissing, making out, and more in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Magical Love

Eliza P.O.V

Hello I'm Eliza and I'm gonna tell you how me and my bf , it all started in the library. Since me and my twin sister Arianna have different advanced classes so in my spare time I go to the library to help the librarian went out for lunch I had to watch the library while she was gone.I started to put the books on the self but, suddenly I heard the library's door open. While, I was getting up to see who it was I bumped my head on the bookshelf. "Ow," I said to I heard a boys voice "hello is anyone here?" He asked. I then stood and walked around to see who it was. Once I gazed at him I blushed. "Hi..." I said shyly. The boy had blonde hair with green eyes. He s also wearing a hollister hoodie with blue jeans that looked hot on him. He gently smiled at me and asked " Hello I'm new here. Are you the librarian?" "No...but I'm her student helper... What do you need?" I asked still a little shy. Just need a few things he said? His green eyes pierced my eyes as if he were trying to tell me something. We both blushed as he realized what he had just done." What's your name he asked. I'm Eliza and you are..." I said still blushing . " Ben nice to meet you miss Eliza " he said with his usual deep voice which made me his things he left and said goodbye. I felt something in my back pocket it said

" Be back tomarrow Miss Eliza "

Ben.

I blushed and knew I had a crush on the new Arianna won't steal him from me but I still trust her. Hopefully she can help me ask Ben.

Arianna's p.o.v.

Well this is how we met it all started like this, I was in my high school one day and I am a good girl and in a higher class. And we had a entangle student from Ireland well I expected a dork with the hipster glasses like Taylor swift had ?. But when he walked into the classroom he was soooo hot. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. And the first person he set his eyes on was me. Ok I was trying not to the teacher asked him what is your name. And he said with a thick hot Irish accent Niall Horan. well I had to talk to this cutie. So I left my friends and he was sitting all alone at a lunch table by his self so I went and set with him. And I said hi and he said hello and he said my name is niall and I said my name is arianna. Well we had a little bit of silence. And I said tell me a little about your self well he told we a lot about his self but one thing stood out. He didn't have a home for a few months until his parents got here. So I asked him if he wouldn't mind coming over to my house today after school and we can see if my parents will let you sleep in a extra bedroom until your parents get here. And he said ok but will I have to pay and you said no silly. So he came over after school and found out that he is single and now he is staying in your house. So now the cutie lives in the same house as you. And this is what started your relationship as friends but you wanted a little bit more you wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Well this may happen or it may all backfire on you and he will start going out with another girl in your school. Well you just had to play your cards right and you will Mabey get I hope my twin Eliza didn't butt in on our relationship beacause she could just break us apart and start going out with him. Or she could be a helpful sister and help me get him.


	2. Chapter 2

Magical Love chapter 2

Ben's P.O.V

Hi, I'm Ben and I'm gonna tell you how I met my girl. It all started on my first day at this school. Since my friends Noah and Aaron are in the lower classes they don't have any classes together. So since it was my spare time I decided to go to the library. I quietly walked down the silent hall. I soon found the library and opened the door. I said "hello is anyone here". I heard rustling in the library once I turned to my right there was the most hottest girl I ever seen. She had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a long white sweater with a gray scarf black dress pants and black boots. She looked hot. " hi..." she said shyly. " I'm new here. Are you the librarian?" I asked."No...I'm the student helper...what do you need?"she said. " I just forgot some things?" I said. I looked at her beutiful hazel eyes. Until I realized that I was staring at her. We both blushed. " what's your name?" I asked. "Eliza...and you are?"Eliza said." Ben nice to meet you miss Eliza."I said. I seen her blush when I said that. She looked so adorable when she blushes. Before I left with my things I wrote a note and stuck in her back pocket. I knew right then I feel in love with the shy,adorable,and sweet Miss Eliza.

Niall's P.O.V  
Well this is how we met and it started like this, I was an entangle student from Ireland and didn't know what North Carolina people were I wanted to see who was In my advanced class so I got my books and got into my classroom and I stood at the door and the teacher said here is our new student. I looked over the classroom and set my eyes on a girl that had red hair and bright blue eyes just like mine . I had to have her. Well she was blushing and I felt like doing the same. And the teacher said what is your name sir. And I said niall horan. Well my classes ended and I went to lunch. And just in my Irish luck she came down and set with me. And she said hi and I said hello and I said my name is niall and she said my name is arianna and she said well tell me a few things about my self . I told her a lot of thing even about I will not have a home for a couple of she said well we have a spare bedroom would you like to come and see if my parents will let you stay. And of course I said yes. Well I went to her house and her parents let me stay in the spare bedroom. I hope that I can tell her I like her but I don't know how I know whe have a friendship but I want a little bit more i want to be boy friend and girl friend. But I don't wont to mess up our friend ship so if I ever get the guts I will tell her. But I don't think that will ever happen. It was the bright blue eyes and the red hair that turned me on and I wonder if she noticed that. And now I am sleeping in my crushes house well thing got more stranger and hotter really fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Magical love chapter 3

Pep talk

Eliza's P.O.V

I started heading towards the house. Once I came In the door Arianna said she needed to talk to me. I also said I need to talk to her too. I wonder what it's about .

She dragged me to our said" I meet this cute guy in class. He's exchange student from Ireland. He also had blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like mine. Wells he's going be staying. Don't steal him from me we are already friends but I want to be something a little more."OKAY"I said." I also have something to tell you. I also meet a new student and he was HOT."" Describe him." Arianna said. " he had blonde he had green eyes and wore a howl lister hoodie with blue jeans. He also called me MIss Eliza. What does it mean? I said. She said " He probably thinks you are cute."" I guess your right."I said.

Arianna's P.O.V  
I meet my sister Eliza back we were discussing how are days went well I had to tell her about the boy I meet so I told her all about him and she was like he sounds like a cutie and I said we'll he is going to stay here. And I also said well dont steal him from me beacause we done have a friendship and I want a little bit more. And she said I have to tell you some thing to she said.i also met a new student she she said he was hot.i said discribes said he had blonde hair he had green eyes and also wore glasses he was wearing a holster hoodie and blue jeans and he also called her miss said what does it means? I said he probly thinks you are said I guess you are right.


	4. Chapter 4

Magical love chapter 4

Bro talk

Ben's P.O.V

I seen this dude that came from Ireland in my class. He seemed pretty cool. Soon the teacher called out "Niall and Ben you guys will work together" " Ok meet at my house?" "Sure he said

Once we got most of the math project done. He looked at me and said I need to tell you something. I also told him that I did told me he seen a girl with read hair and bright blue eyes like then I told him that I seen a girl with brown hair hazel eyes and glasses. She wore a long white shirt with a gray scarf with black dress pants and black name is miss Eliza . And hers was Arianna. So we finished and he left.

A few hours... Later

I got a txt from Niall he said miss Eliza is ariannas sister in fact.

Ben was shocked... Arianna Hokaru the outgoing girl in our class is the shy miss Eliza Hokaru's sister.

Niall's P.O.V

I met this other boy in my math class and we had a math project together. And we got off task of the math project and started talking about girls. and I said I met a girl today. And he said what does she look like and he said she has red hair and bright blue eyes like he said wel I also met a girl today and I said we'll what did she look like and he said well she had London brown hair and hazel eyes. And she had a white shirt on with a brown scarf and black pants and she was I said what was her name and he said Eliza and I called her and he said what is her name and he said arianna . And they left. And then niall a overheard Eliza say miss Eliza. And i went to text Ben and said arianna twin sister is Eliza. And Ben said well so we are dating sisters. And i said yes. Well this is going to be interesting I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Magical love chapter 5

Eliza's P.O.V

I'm still at work in the library. In one minute ill be out of here. Once the librarian told me to leave. Once I walked out someone bumped into me and I groaned as I looked up to see Ben."sorry" he said blushing " i need to tell you something" "huh" I said. " Will you go out with me." You stayed silent he must've thought that meant no. But before he got up I kissed his cheek me and him blushed. Is that a yes he asked. I just end nodded. And he helped me up. How about I take you to a movie tomarrow. S-sure I said.

He walked me to my house. "Come in I said. " ok " he said. Soon we heard a talk about a date. We walked in and seen the site before and Niall were kissing.

Arianna's P.O.V And Niall's P.O.V  
After the next day of school I went into nialls room and I said I need to talk to you. And he said what and said sit down so I sat down in the floor he sat down right if front of me and mine and his legs are touching I just felt fireworks buy just our leggs touching. And I said we'll I know we have only have sent each other two days. Am I want to know if you would like to be my boy. And he put his finger to my lips and said shhhh and said will you be my girlfriend and I said we'll yea surer s niall and he pulled me into his lap and then he started to kiss me and in the middle my sis Eliza and Ben walked in and we just pulled away embarrassed and Eliza was like what went on and I said I started to ask him to be my boyfriend and right before I could get friend out he put his finger to my lips and he shhhhh Ed me and he said would you like to be my girlfriend and I said yes. What happed with you and that other guy and she said well he met me back in the library and asked me do you want to go on a date to the movies this Saturday and I said we'll yea. And now we are together.


	6. Chapter 6

Magical love chapter 6

Ben's P.O.V

OK. I just seen the most shocking I have ever. Guess it was. Arianna and Niall were kissing. I had to talk to Niall. Once Eliza and Arianna left I asked him." What were you up to." " Um...NOTHING." I thought to myself hmmm... That really didn't look like nothing." Hmmmm... Ok that surely didn't look like nothing."I said. " Oh um ... I kissed her." Niall said. " Well me and Eliza are going to the movies would you guys like to come?" I asked. " ok ... I will ask Arianna." then Eliza and Arianna came back in the room and Niall asked Arianna if she wanted to go." Duh yeah"Arianna said. Then I bent down to Eliza's height and kissed her on the cheek. Before I left I caught a good glimpse of her blushing. Then I walked out and shut the door. I said to myself " I wish I could stay here a little more but I have a report."

Niall's P.O.V

I seen arianna and Eliza walk out of the room. And Ben sakes me what were you two doing?ummm nothing. And Ben said well I didn't look like I thought to myself no he knows about it oh god. I said ummm...well I kissed her. Well me and Eliza are going to go to the movies would you like to double date with i said we'll I will have to ask her. And then arianna and eliza came back in the room and then I asked arianna will you like to go to the movies with me? And she said yea Ben length down to Eliza and kissed her on the cheek. And me and arianna sat there hand in hand. And before Ben left he turned around and looked at Eliza before he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Magical Love chapter 7

The double date!

Eliza's P.O.V

Me and my sis are freaking out about what to wear for the date. I found the most perfect outfit. It was a beautiful green tank top with white jeans white sandals with yellow and green ear rings with a green wrist band. So then I went to the bathroom and change. Once I got out Arianna asked me to go answer the door. it was Ben and he was wearing a green plaid jacket with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans with green shoes." Hey Eliza" Ben said. He looked down and blushed at my outfit." Eliza you look adorable." He said as he blushed even more." You look handsome"I said shyly while blushing furiously. Arianna and Niall walked out of the bedroom and seen both of us blushing. And they were giggling. After they were finished we walked out and seen a green camaro. Ben got in the drivers seat and I got in the passenger seat and Arianna and Niall got seat. Ben took ahold of my and held it. I was blushing furiously. I looked over at Ben and he was blushing. Then the song Radioactive came on the radio. Me and Arianna started singing it until the boys joined. Once we got to the theater. " What movie are we watching?" Arianna said. And the boys stayed silent. We got popcorn and drinks. Then we walked into where the movie was presenting. So once we got in we sat in the back. Once the movie started it seemed normal until someone's head got cut off. I quickly put my face in Ben's shirt and held onto him tightly. I gasped as he grabbed my waist to pull me closer. I blushed as I realized what had just happened. After the movie Ben had to carry me bridal style out off the theater because I feel asleep. Then there was the sound of hands clapping together. Ben and Niall were high 5ing each other. Then I realized why they didn't tell us what kind of movie it was. Then we got in the car and rode home once we got there Ben made me stay put. Once they went in Ben kissed me full on the lips. I blushed furiously and I could tell he was blushing let me out and he said see ya and tell them there's a party tomarrow if they want to come. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek and said I love you. We were both blushing. Then he said I love you too. And I went in the house to tell them about the party.

Arianna's p.o.v.  
Well me and my sister started freaking out about what we was going to wear for the date. So I got out some blue jeans a sorta denim shirt and a pink scarf with some black high heel in my ear it shoes. So we heard a knock on the door. And we knew it was Ben. So I let my sister Eliza go get I knocked on nialls door to see if he was ready. And he said come in and I opened the door and he said you look nice and I said thank you was wearing a plad shirt with blue jeans and I said we'll you look nice too babe and he said well thank you baby. And we walked out of the room hand in hand and we seen Ben and Eliza blushing at each other. And we started giggling beacause it was soo funny. After we stoped we walked out to the car that Ben had a green Camaro and Eliza got in the passengers seat and me and niall got in the Ben and a Eliza was holding hands and me and niall was holding hands to. And we were singing our favorite songs in the car. And radioactive came on the radio. And me and Eliza started singing it. And then the boys started in. Then when we got to the theater what is the movie? I asked niall. And he kept silent. And then we got popcorn and some drinks. And me and niall shared popcorn and drinks. And once that was done we went into the where the movie was and we walked in the very back. Once the movie started in seemed normal and they turned out all the until somebody's head got cut off. And it was in 3D so it was like the persons knife was it our then I buried my face in his chest. And he hugged my neck. And I finally got so scared that I was holding his shirt and he was whispering in my ear it is just a movie he finally tells me to come sit in his lap so I sat in his lap and he put his arms around my waist and hi buried my head inside his shirt. And then I hear Ben and niall 5 fiving each other. Then I realized why they wouldn't tell us what the movie Ben tooked us home and niall whispered in my ear sorry I scared you it was all worth iti wispered in his for the rest of the ride home we stayed like that. I could hear his hot breath in his I had my head on this once we we got home Eliza stayed in e car and once we got inside niall pulled me to his body by my waist and then I noticed what he was about to do and I put my arms around his neck and he leaned in and me and him closed our eyes and I felt his lips on mine gently and then he didn't want to pull to pull away and I didnt want to either. Finally we pulled away. And Eliza didnt know what happened happened so we were me and niall walked i his bedroom and he sat me in his lap and he had his arms were around my waist and I layed my head on this chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Magical love chapter 8

Party Time!

Eliza's P.O.V

As soon as I walked in I asked if they wanted to go to the party. They said yes.

The next day

I went to go pick out my dress. It was a dark green dress a white jacket gold boots gold bag a dark green wrist band and green earrings. Then I hear a knock at the door and went to answer the door. And it was Ben he looked up and down my body. I blushed and he blushed too. He wore a black tux with a green tie." You look nice" we both say at the same time. Then we walked to the party. And then we realize whos party it was. My ex boyfriends party. But we don't tell them about it. Then we went inside. The guard said we had to sing to get in. So me and Arianna go onstage. We started singing 1994 by Jason aldean. I glanced over the crowd and seen the smiling.

Once the song ended we got off the stage." You sing beautifully Eliza" said Ben. That made me blush. Ben takes my hand and we go to the dance floor. We danced there for a while. Until someone took me away from Ben. I noticed it was Brody my EX. "I didn't know you were coming" he said evilly. I seen Ben death glare Brody. So I jerked away from him and ran with tears in my eyes. I ran all the way to the school and sat under my favorite cherry blossom tree. I seen Arianna come over and sat under the tree with me she started hugging. She let me cry on her shoulder she's a nice sister. She asked what was wrong. I didn't reply. Then I heard more foot steps.i looked up to see Ben and Niall they had worried expressions on they're faces. Niall grabbed Arianna and held her close. I felt someone pick me up. I looked up at Ben and I buried my face in his shirt and cried into his shirt. Arianna asked " what happened" to Ben. " some guy named Brody came over to her"said Ben." Ok I know what happened. She said. " Who was he?"he said. "Her ex."she said..he knew the story know. Then he sat under the cherry blossom tree waiting for her and Niall talking. Once they were done we went home. They went to niall's room and Ben and I go into my room. He sat down . While I went to go change into my pajamas. I came back in my penguin pajamas. But he wasn't there. He came back in some shorts with a white tshirt. He sat back down and he told me too sit in between his legs. I did and he snaked his arms around my waist I put the covers over us and laid there. He started kissing my neck. I started to giggle. He stopped and smiled at me. He rested his head on the crook of my neck. He said he told his parents he was staying at a friends I'm staying tonight. After that we fell asleep.

Arianna's p.o.v.

We sat there like that for a little bit and Eliza walked into hiss room and she asked us do u want to come to a party with us? And we said yea sure.  
The next day  
Me and Eliza were putting on are party dresses and I wore a dress that was short and it was like an icy dress and after I picked it out and put it on it was time for the shoes ok I found some high heels that were white to Mach my dress and I walked out to niall room and he was like you look great princess and I said thanks prince. And he took my hand and spun me around. .and me and niall walk to the door and niall starts laughing and I just stand there. And we walk to the party. And then we realize who's party it was. It was or exs party we say at the same time. Oh god. But we don't tell the boys we went inside . Then the hard said we have to get we sing 1994 by:Jason aldean and the boys are in the crowd. And I glanced over the crowd and found niall and Ben smiling at the song ends thank goodness and we got off stage. And niall said you can really sing and I said we'll thanks baby. And after a while a slow song comes on and niall sakes me would you like to dance and I said yes and he takes my hands and I put my hands around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist and I notice someone coming coming my way and I notice his face and then I see it Is Isaac and he ask niall can I dance with her and he said no she is my girlfriend and nobody dances with my girlfriend and niall and Isaac get in a fight and niall drags him outside and I catch a glimpse of Eliza runing out the door so I run after her and we ran to school and she was leaning against a cherry blossom tree and I come down and sat beside her and embrace her in a hug and I asked her what happened and she just stayed quiet and I could feel water runing down my back from her we see niall and Ben are running towards us and niall helps me get up beacause Ben got Eliza and niall got me and he pulled me as close as he said are you alright and I said nothing and just stood there tearing up. and he said dont cry please baby. And I put my head it his chest and he just rubbed my back and sang my ear. And I went over to Ben and asked him what happened and he said there was this guy named Brody came up and I enter upped him and said ok now I know and I told him the whole story about Brody and Eliza. And I went over to niall and just put my head in his chest and niall asked me who is Isaac and I had to tell him the whole story about me and then we all get back together and we walk back home together and I get some more casual clothes and go in the bathroom and change and then go into nialls room and just sat on top of him and layed back on his chest and we just sat there for a long time enjoying each others presence and he finally started playing with my hair and we just sat there for a little bit longer and he asked me what happened with your sister and I said the same thing that happened with me and he said ohhh and he just sat there playing with my hair and he started asking me questions and I had to answer we dicided to go and see what Ben and Eliza were up too and we opened the door and they were asleep in each others arms. And we both said awwww and we closed the door back and we went into niall room and he leaned up against his bed and I sat on him and layed my head on his chest and he put his head in the crook of my neck and he has his arms around my waist and we fall asleep in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Magical love chapter 9

Eliza's horrible day

Eliza's P.O.V

Arianna said her and Niall were sick so I had to walk to school alone.

I was in the library like usual and someone new was in the library. She came over and pulled my hair. I whimpered in pain she said this to me "don't take my man"is all she said. " what's your name ?" I asked. "Brittany" then she started punching me and also kicking me I knew I had a lot of bruises.i pushed her away from me and I got home I ran into my room and hugged my legs close to my body. I cried and cried. Then Arianna and Niall come into my room and Arianna held me in an embrace and let me cry on her shoulder."Who did this to you". She asked.i didn't reply. She asked Niall for his phone was texting someone.

5 minutes later

Arianna went to go open the door. Soon Ben and Niall came into my room. He picked me up and was rocking me back and forth and then ask me who did this to you. "Brittany"I said." If she hurts you again it'll be the end of her"she said. Everyone laughed. "Thank you sis"I they left the room. Ben must have thought of a way to cheer me up. He laid me down and started to tickle me and I laughed so hard soon he stops and looks at all the bruises she left on me. He kissed the one on my back gently and we go into the living room and watch a movie. It was called the hurt. I put my head his chest and after awhile I sat on his lap and kissed him and I gasped as he licked my bottom lip I opened my mouth and he explored his new territory. Once we stopped to catch our breath I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep smiling.

Arianna's P.O.V

Ok the next morning I woke up to niall kissing my neck and it tickled and I woke up and told him to stop and he just kept on kissing my neck. And once he stoped I told him I didn't feel that great. And he told me he didn't fell good either so I decided to go tell my sister and once I told her that me and niall are going to stay home she said ok and got her stuff and left and I went back in nialls room and I layed down right beside of him and I put my head in his lap and he layed down and put his head on my side while still having my head in his lap. And in a hour I hear a the door open and foot steps runing to a room so I go to see who it is and it is Eliza and I go in her room and I give her a hug and let her cry on my shoulder and niall sits there beside of I look on her back and I find a who did this to you?and she kept silent. And I asked niall to give me his phone and I texted Ben and told him this is arianna please come to our house as fast as you can Eliza is here in 5 minutes we all hear a knock at the door. And I tell niall to go get the door and he goes to get it and it is Ben and he says thank god your here and the both run to Eliza's room and Ben picks her up bridal style and rocks both and forth and after a while with me and niall still in the room he asked he who did this to you? She said brittney. And we all know who brittney is and I say if that girl messes with my sister one more time it will be the end of her. And niall and Ben start laughing and she says with tears still running down her face thank you sis and hugs me and then goes back to bens arms and niall tell Ben we are going to leave you two alone and me and niall goes back into his room and he said it was really sweet how you stand up for your sister he says and I say we'll that s how much I love her and he says awww giving me a quick kiss on the lips and he starts to play with my hair and I sit in between his legs and he plays with my hair as we watch tv and after a few minutes I don't fell his hands in my hair but I feel his lips on my neck and it really tickles and he starts tickling my sides and I start to laugh and I say stop and he ask why and I said beacause it hurts and he said ok but he doesn't stop kissing my neck and he finally stops and I lay my head in his lap and I look up at him and he leans down and kisses me gently on the lips and I smile and then he does. And finally he pulls away. And he lays his head on my stomach and I still have my head in his lap and we fall asleep again until lunch time and I go get Nutella and mini breadsticks and a drink and I bring it back to his room and we share it I put it all back and he lays down this Time and he pulls me on top of him and I lay my head in his chest and we wake up right before it is time to go to bed and I sit in his lap and he lays down and lays me down on top of him and he put his head in the crook of his neck and we fall asleep just like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Magical Love chapter 10

Fourth of July

Ben's P.O.V

Finally the end of school. This means I can spend more time with miss my phone vibrated. I took it out and read the message.

Hey Ben do you want to come to the beach with us to watch the fireworks? I replied "yes!"and she said for me to meet her at her I said see you then babe. See ya she replied.

Once we were off the phone I couldn't wait for the weekend.

Fourth of July

I came up to a stop at miss Eliza's door. I knocked on the door. Eliza came out in a green, yellow, and grey sun dress. " You look adorable Eliza." We both blushed as I said that. So I stepped into the house and we sat on. The couch to wait for them. We got so bored we fell asleep

Soon I felt a tug on my shoulder miss Eliza was standing there. I got up and we were off. Once we got there the fireworks started. I put my arm around her waist and. Held her tight. " Eliza will you be my go?" I asked. She nodded. I became the most happiest man on earth.

Niall's P.O.V

It was the 4th of July weekend. And there was a fire works show Saturday. And Eliza asked Ben if he wanted to come over this weekend and he said yes. So he came over around 5 p.m and I heard arianna go tell Eliza to get the I heard foot steps run to get the door and I heard a knock at my door and it had to be arianna and I told her to come in. So she walked in and I asked her was Ben already here and she said yes. And he said well let's go see what they are doing so I got on nialls back trying not to laugh and we were snooping on them haha. And niall piggy backed me around the house. And once we got back  
To I pulled arianna around to face me and she had her legs around my waist and I crashed my lips into hers and we stayed like that gentley pulling away and before I could she bit my lip and I went back to hers. And I licked her lips and she we finally pulled away and I sayed I love you and she said I love you more and I said no you don't and she said no I love you the most and kissed me one more time. And it got dark and she grabbed a blanket and she sat down on my lap and I leaned back on and she put she head in my chest and I put my arms around her and I kissed the top of her head and she fell asleep on my lap with her head in my chest I watched her sleep and it was so adorable and I layed my head on top of hers and fell asleep.  
The next day  
It was a few hours before the fireworks show and I was getting ready and I wonder what arianna was doing probly doing the same thing I was doing. Then I heard a knock on my door and I sayed come in and it was arianna and she said you look nice in those shorts and I said shut up horan. And she said well hurry and I me and her walked outside and Ben and Eliza were ready at the door. And we all walked out and went to the the beach. And once we got there I got out the oversized towel and arianna helped we lay it out and I layed down and she came and layed down beside of me and once the fireworks started I got her attention off of the fireworks and I kissed her for a long time and I could hear the fireworks in the background. And after the fireworks we walked back home. And I fell asleep with arianna in my arms. It was so adorable how she slept.  
The next day  
Me, arianna, and Eliza played FIFA all day long with arianna in my arms and Eliza like a sister beside of me. And I couldn't belive that arianna bet me sometimes even though I was letting her. I really love her very much and I knows she loves me too.


	11. Chapter 11

Magical love chapter 11

Ben's B-day

So today's my birthday and I feel AMAZING. Hopefully Eliza will give me what I want for my birthday. I just want to spend time with her. So I decided to txt her and tell her that me and some of my friends are going to be at her house. A few seconds later she replied saying sure. So I called some people on my list and told them where to go. And then I got in my camaro and drove to Eliza's house. I knocked on the door and Eliza opened the door she wore a endless summer shirt with shorts just above the knee. Me and her blushed she giggled slightly and I chuckled a little. "Adorable as ever." I said. She blushed 2 more shades of blush. And I kiss her lips wanting to taste her again. She tasted like watermelon lollipops so addicting. Mmmm! So good. "H-h-hey."we say at the same time. And we laugh. Soon she lets me inside and we cuddle on the couch until the doorbell rings and me and Eliza go to answer it. There stood Arron, Noah, Katie,and Taylor. I think Arron and Noah noses were bleeding when they seen her. Jealous much right? So like the possessive person I am of miss Eliza I snake my arms around her waist and held her close. Me and her let them in and Noah whispered to me nice choice and gave me the thumbs up. Soon Niall and Arianna walked in and like before Noah and Arron had there nose bleeding again. Issues right geez if they try to steal miss Eliza from me they will die. That's how much I love her. "Happy B-day Ben!"they said. Miss Eliza cringed a little from the sudden noise and I held her even tighter. They all asked miss Eliza questions until I told them she was shy like me. They soon realized and Taylor asked "Are you 2 going out or something?" I was about to say "yeah got a problem with it" but me and her ended up nodding. Noah was staring at miss Eliza a lot it was like a I want to be yours stare I wasn't havin' it so I sat on the couch with Arianna and Niall then I sat miss Eliza in my lap. He looked at me funny and it was like why did you ruin the moment look duh you were starin at my girl geez. So we decided to have fun and watch movies so I picked horror movies since miss Eliza likes them but not when it's in 3d. So we sit there and watch the movie sleep walker soon Eliza got up and held my hand telling me to follow her so I do and she leads me to the kitchen. I see the cake she mad for me it was perfect and made with love. She then kisses me right as soon as everyone gets there. I hear awwwws in the back ground and we look at them embarrassed. Soon the party comes to an end. Everyone leaves except me,miss Eliza,Arianna, and Niall. Soon Eliza takes me to her room and I sit down and and she sits between my legs. I soon start to suck and kiss her neck until she moans and I smirk knowing I found what I was looking for. I bit down on her sweet spot drawling blood and I immediately lick it off leaving a love mark."I love you"we both say at the same time. And then we drift to sleep. I then knew I was on cloud 9 with my angel, Miss Eliza.

Niall's p.o.v

It was bens I heard a knock at the door and it was Taylor,katie,Noah,and Aaron. And I heard a knock at my door and I knew it was arianna so I let her open the door and we walked down the stairs and then Noah and Aaron started staring arianna up and down amd I pulled her as close to my body as I could and we went into the living room and we watched sleep walkers and arianna layed her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. And I she fell asleep on my shoulder and I didn't care but how could she fall asleep with everyone talking and the movie so loud. Well after the movie was over I started poking her cheek and she woke up very easily and Eliza and Ben left and went to the kitchen. And shortly after we followed behind them and we walked in on them kissing in the kitchen. And we all said "awwwwww" and the turend around and seen us behind of them well after the cake and every thing else. And every body left exept me ,arianna,Eliza,and Ben. And I lead arianna to my room and the second I closed the door I crashed my lips into her pink soft ones. And we stayed like that until we were both out of breath. And we pulled away. And me and her smiled at each other and then we caught our breath and I tackled her to the ground and she started to laugh and I put my finger to her lips and she stopped laughing and I layed down on her and she wraped her legs around my waist and we started to kiss and it was romantic and she was a really good kisser. And we pulled away and we put our foreheads together and just smiled at each other. And we feel asleep like that our foreheads together and me laying on top of me. And It was really romantic.


	12. Chapter 12

Magical love chapter 12 special edition

Ben's B-day: Noah's P.O.V NOSEBLEED GALORE

Ben called me about his B-day lovely, he said to go to some chicks house so I went to go pick up Katie. I got in my red mustang and drove Katie's. She was waiting for me. She got in my mustang and we stayed quiet all the way to Ben's B-day party. Once we got there we met up with Arron and Taylor. So I knocked on the door and a beautiful girl and Ben opened the door. My nose was bleeding and Ben must really like this girl because he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer. So this is the girl he was talking about. Man so we went inside and I seen another hot girl with another dude god more nose bleeds this must be the Hokaru sisters. So we went and Katie and Taylor were ranting to the girl with Ben. Soon we all yelled happy bday ben Ben just said she's shy. So we decided to watch sleepwalkers and I just couldn't take my eyes off of her soon Ben just took her to he couch and put her in his lap. I just looked at him like whoa man take it easy. Soon though they went in the kitchen everyone followed and we seen her and Ben kissing all the girls were like awwwww and then us men were like lucky. Soon we left I knew I wouldn't get either of them and Ben would probably kill me.

Aaron's p.o.v.  
Well I picked up Taylor and we met Noah and katie at someone's house and we knocked on the door and Ben and a girl came to and she was hot. And mine and Noah's nose started to bleed and then Niall and another girl came in and she was hot too and I started to look at her and he pulle her into his body wow he must really love her. And we went into the living room and watched sleep walkers and I looked over at that girl with niall and she was almost asleep at halfway during the movie and I looked over at her again and she was asleep. And Ben and that one girl with him go into the kitchen and we followed after them and once we got there they were kissing and we all " aawwwed". And they looked back at us. And then smiled. And we ate cake and everything else and we left the party.


	13. Chapter 13

Magical love chapter 13

The twins Halloween bday

Eliza's p.o.v

This is great today is mine and Arianna's birthday. The other special thing about our birthday is that it is on Halloween. So Arianna invited everyone she knew. So I soon got a txt from Ben that said happy birthday babe. I blushed from that and I said thanks I love you Ben. He replied saying he had a gift for me I blushed even more. I knew he'd be here soon. Soon there was a knock on the door. I went to go answer the door and there was Ben."Hey sexy" Ben said I blushed. He took me by the waist to my room he laid down and I followed. Soon Ben was on top of me. He soon started kissing me hard and soon straddled me so I couldn't move from this position. He kept kissing me and soon it turned into a make out session. I loved him so much. He cares for me. Soon we had to stop for breath and also change into our costumes. So we went to change me and Ben are going to be goths. I soon came out in a knee high dress with black stockings it was lacy and black. I also put a lime green streak in my hair and had fish net sleeves. Right as soon as I came out he whistled at me I blushed."Man you look nice" Ben said. He was wearing a black shirt and a white jacket and black jeans he also had a red streak. "You look hot." I said. And he blushed and held me close. "You're so adorable and beautiful."he said. I blushed harder. "Well I guess we wait for the guest" said Niall. We all agreed to this. It's only seconds before people start showing up. It's so crowded! I soon start to panic when I see my ex boyfriend Brody looks like he had the same idea as me and Ben he was a goth. Soon to many people were here. Ben soon took notice of my behavior and put his arms around my waist and held me close. Soon I see Brody stride towards us and i knew there was gonna be some fighting going down because Niall and Ben looked furious. Soon Brody took me away from Ben and walked away with me all the way to the school. I tried to fight back but I didn't have enough strength. After that he made me sit down and soon I saw a furious Ben walk over. He took Brody by the collar of my shirt and said don't you ever mess with my girlfriend again or it's gonna be the last of you. Then he threw him to the ground. Soon Brody ran away. I looked up at Ben he had a worried expression on my face. He came over to me and gave me a protective hug. I love you we said at the same time. We both blushed.

Arianna's p.o.v

It was mine and Eliza's birthday and it was also on Halloween so I invited everybody from school (exept for brittney). And I knew Eliza was very mute and shy but she will just have to live with it and when I woke up niall came and told me happy birthday princess and I said we'll thank you and I rubbed our noses together ( so cute) and I got up and got dressed and ready beacause I had slept the whole day beacause I was with niall. And we were all dressing in our Halloween costumes so me and niall got Spider-Man and spiderwoman ( I guess if you want to call it that ) and the shoes was soo hard to get on and after I got ready we heard a knock at our door earlier and I let my sister Eliza go get it so I gently kick her leg ( without digging my heel into her leg) and she goes to go get it. And she brings Ben into our room where niall & me were at we all start to talk and just hand out and we thnk well we better get to setting this party up. So me , niall , Eliza , and Ben start setting up the party in the living room. It wasn't going to be much but we still had finally people started coming in and sooner or later I seen issac and I was sitting down on nialls lap and he comes over and sits down beside of us and ask me who is this and I say my boyfriend. And he said what I'm your boyfriend. And I said jerk, I dumped your sorry butt a long time ago. And he said what did you say and this time niall spoke up and he said she said jerk, I dumped your sorry butt a long time ago. And he said did you tell he to say that and he said no. And then he took issac by his shirt and started to beat him up. Oh how much i loved him he would do anything for me.( including beating up my ex boyfriend). And once he stoped he came over there and sat next next to me and I said thank you babe and he said anything for my beautiful girlfriend. And issac couldn't even see but as soon as we saw issacs eyes coming open niall pushed me down to the couch and crashed his lips into mine and made it look like we were into it. Haha. I love him. And issac stormed off mad but before issac left thought he poked Noah and Aaron and pointed our way . And the came over to us and we were still kissing and the stoped and started at us. And the walked there way out of the party too. And niall pulled away and said I really love you baby with that hot think Irish accent on my neck and I said on his neck I really love you too. And after a while a slow song came on my pandora and it was everything has changed by Taylor swift f.t Ed Sheran. And niall grabbed me by the hand and he pulled my out with him on the dance floor. And he did the classic arm around the waist so I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me close to him as possible and I layed my head on his chest and he lent his head down to rest on top of mine. And we danced like that until that song was over. It was about 11:00 p.m and everybody started to leave so we took down the decorations and me and niall headed to his room while Eliza and Ben headed off to her room. And once we got in we sat down on the floor and he pushed me down to the ground and sat on top of me and asked him what are you doing? And he said I'm not telling you so just watch. And he started to tickle me and I attacked back and I pushed him down and got on top of attacked back and he attacked at me and I fell on top of him and he just giggled and pulled my chin up by his fingers and put my forehead on his and he stared at me and I stared back at him and I finally got lost in his blue eyes and with out me knowing he flip us over and before I could do anything he pined my hands up above my head and he said I got you. And did a playful smirk. And before I could say anything he crashed his lips into mine and we started to make out with each other and after we were breathless we pulled away and layed Down beside of me and I was smiling and he was too but knowing him he was always smiling with those sexy crooked teeth ( he didn't have his braces yet ) . And we finally got tired of smiling at each other and I sat up and he did too and he layed down on his bed and I layed my head on his stomach and and nuzzled into his side and he put his arm around me on my side. And he fell asleep before I did and I looked up and watched him sleep and he was soo adorable when he slept.


End file.
